two spooky scary skeletons
by al red
Summary: Aztec warrior Percy faces off a mysterious challenger while wearing skeleton armor to celebrate the Mexican version of Halloween. Completely random thing I decided to do on the spot for halloween, so enjoy. A/U. Has NOTHING to do with the cannon of Aztec warrior.


**This is a hallowen special using Percy from Aztec warrior. This is NOT cannon with the story. Just think it as an alternate universe with no consequence on the actual story.**

Percy stood in the middle of the arena, waiting in anticipation as he prepare for the battle ahead. This is not how he would imagine to be spending his Monday afternoon but it being a tradition he had no real choice. In order to celebrate "El dia de los Muertos" Percy was supposed to face a warrior in this special arena that would turn both of them into skeletons.

Percy had no real complaints since he was no stranger to fighting so he simply stood in wait for his opponent as he analyzed his surroundings. The arena had a very roman like design but was decorate with sugar skulls and colorful flower decorating the arena for the special occasion to honor the deceased.

Finally the arena opened and his opponent appeared. He had blond short hair and a strong build, probably one or two inches taller than Percy. The warrior sized Percy up, while he didn't appeared to be impressed his eyes showed apprehension, he knew he was facing a strong opponent.

A floating skeleton appeared between the two contenders.

"Alright you two here is the deal. You will both be given a skeleton armor that will be linked to the screen. The suits keep track of how much damage has been dealt to it. As you can see right now the number is zero. The more damage you receive the higher than number goes, first one to get your opponent to 31 will win the match. Are there any questions?"

They both simply stared at each other giving the referee their silence at answers.

"Very well, ladies and gentlemen, we are about to start this match and it is bound to be a doozy. On this side, we have the great Percy Jackson, chosen champion of the Aztec gods."

The crowd roared in approval clearly showing Percy's reputation.

"And as his opponent we have this mysterious challenger that has mopped the flower with all his opponents so far. He shows incredible potential, but is he strong enough to defeat the famous hero? Please welcome Juan Peña!"

"Also, as an add bonus to spice up the fight, we shall use four different spells in any random order that will affect your performance. Each spell is about 4 minutes long. Also there is a time limit of 40 minutes incase neither one of you reach 31 points, the one with the highest amount of damage will lose. Now let's get these contenders in their armor!"

The crowd roared in anticipation for the fight. The referee finished he left the arena and both warriors were immediately covered in identical skeletal suits of armor. This made the difference in physique quite obvious, Percy was maybe 20 pounds lighter but this wasn't his first time fighting a bigger opponent.

The battle began and the crowed could barely follow the fighters' movements. They both flowed like water striking and dodging with incredible precision. Percy was surprised that his adversary was pretty much on pair with him in terms of speed despite his clear size superiority.

Throughout the duration of the first spell they both traded punches and steadily increased in damaged. By the time the first spell ended both there armors had 5 points. Once the second spell got activated both warriors felt sluggish and really tired.

Percy was the less affected of the two, he guessed because of his inferior size, so he decided to take advantage of the situation and shot ahead. He moved as fast as he could given the spell and was able to gain a considerable lead as he delivered his attacks with all his might.

Juan was unable to defend himself with the current spell under effect, and could barely return any attacks. This left him nearly helpless as all he could do was endure the attack and wait for the spell to change. Percy was aware of this so he intensified his blows, using all he had to damage his opponent as much as possible.

By the time the third spell came into play Percy had a huge advantage having caused 19 points of damage while Juan had only manage 9. Things were looking up for Percy but by third spell he was completely drained of all his stamina and was unable to land many more blows

Thankfully for Percy, Juan was still startled by the previous beating so they were both at a stalemate barely able to do any damage. It was around this moment that Percy realized that these armors were incredibly draining and neither he nor his opponent was able to fight at a high level for a prolonged period of time. If he wanted to truly fight at full strength we would have to wait for the appropriate spell that would give him the biggest benefit.

Unfortunately as the first cycle of spells ended the 3rd spells was the one to start the second cycle so Percy was still drained while Juan was slowly racking up points. Soon enough they were 21 to 14 and things were only looking down hill for Percy.

Suddenly 1st spell was played once again and Percy suddenly felt a rush of speed flow through him. He knew that if he extended himself now it would probably be the last time, but being so close to victory he took the risk.

His speed completely startled his opponent as he was unable to keep up. Percy was able to get to 25 points will Juan only got 16 but as soon as he landed the point the spell changed and his speed rush ended. Thankfully the next spell was able to give him incredibly concentration and compact strength.

Percy was beyond his limit at this point but he knew the next two spells will not be giving him any benefits, so with all his remaining strength he quickly dashed towards his opponent and delivered some devastating critical blows making the armor damage all the way to 30.

Percy was pretty much just one punch way from victory but he was all but dead at this point despite his huge lead. So as soon as the current spell ended, the battle became very one sided as Percy was unable to land a single strike while the enemy use this chance to attack all he could despite being exhausted as well.

As the minutes passed Percy was unable to land a single blow and could barely do anything as his armor kept getting damage and the number kept getting higher. At some point Percy's strategy became very simple; just stall out the battle until the spell that gave him speed was activated once again giving him an opening to deliver a final blow.

This strategy seemed effective but the score were still slowly growing closer as time went on. Finally as the score reached 28 to 31 the spell Percy was waiting for activated. His muscles were in a huge amount of pain but Percy still used all he had to launch an incredibly fast final blow to his opponent.

Surprisingly Percy's attack never connected, Juan was somehow able to match and even surpassed Percy's speed for that one second and that allowed him to get through Percy's guard and deliver a final attack straight to his chest.

This attack sent Percy flying across the arena. Once he managed to get up he could clearly see the number 31 displayed over his armor. He had lost, a close 30-31, but he still lost the battle. Despite this he was not really mad as he got up and went to shake his opponent's hand.

Soon the crowed exploded with applause and praised for the two fighters. Despite the unexpected ending there was no denying it was a spectacular match. As the cheering continued the referee returned to the arena and addressed everyone.

"Well, it looks like we have a new champion! Everyone I present you the winner of this extraordinary match, Juan Peña!"

The crowd cheered and Percy smiled but said champion tapped the referee in the shoulder and asked for the microphone.

"Actually, my name is not really Juan Peña. I have been hiding my real identity."

He paused for a second as he reached around his neck and started removed what everyone assumed was a face mask. Once the mask came off a collective gasp was heard from the crowd.

This person was….

 **JOHN CENA!**

 **A/N: Lol, happy Halloween! I bet you didn't see that coming did you? Well just so you know what you just read is a joke recreation of a basket ball one on one I had today with my friend while playing Halloween music in the background….. YUP.**

 **So, I hope you all have fun and at least enjoyed this a little bit. I definitely had fun writing it, even though it was completely unplanned and out of nowhere. So what do you think? Should I do more one shots? Give me ideas if you have any.**


End file.
